Pinecest Mabel's story
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: This is my second Pinecest. Plz leave a review. I happen to like Pinecest but if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Walking in the woods

(This story assumes that you have watched the tv show, the twins are 2 years older and their bodies are much more developed.)

It was a warm night in Gravity Falls Oregon the cicadas were humming the crickets were chirping it was a peaceful time, 14 year-old Dipper pines and his fraternal twin Mabel pines were walking in that forest. Dipper was looking in his journal, and Mabel was walking right next to him, she would never admit it but she was scared sure she had been in the forest plenty of times, but never this late at night. Something Slithered out of a bush and Mabel, screamed and grabbed her brother's hand, and pulled him through the woods at a breakneck pace she had been running for about 10 Minuets when she finally stopped. Mabel was shaking and could not control her breathing.

Mabel yelled. "This is so stupid Dipper why are we here." "Well there is this thing I found in the journal that only comes out at night." Explained Dipper. "That does not answer my question Dipper." Said Mabel with tears starting to form in her eyes.

That's when Dipper realized just how scared she really was. Oh man he thought I am such a prick.

"Hey Mabel come here it's okay I'll protect you." Said Dipper in the most caring voice he could muster. Mabel came over to him and hugged him. This made Dipper blush, because her nipples were pressing up against his body, but he chose to ignore this so he could comfort his sister. Her heavy breathing subsided after a minute. "Thank you Dipper I needed that hug." As she said this she looked up and noticed him looking away and blushing she could not figure out why he was blushing,but then she noticed her nipples digging into his chest and laughed in her head sometimes her brother was so awkward. "Let's go home Mabel, I should have asked if you wanted to come instead of dragging you out here." Said Dipper still blushing about the hug. "Thanks Dipper I'm so sorry about this." Said Mabel still smiling at her blushing brother. "Alright Mabel lets go... And will you please get your nipples off me now it's making me uncomfortable." Said Dipper yelling the last part. Mabel couldn't hold it back any longer she burst out, laughing and said. "Dang brother why you so awkward?" "Yeah yeah yeah let's just get going Mabel." Said Dipper Still blushing, but now with a smile on his face. And so they trekked back home.

(The next day)

Mabel was sitting on her bed rocking back and forth, she had not let Dipper know about the strange dream she had, and right now she had the room all to herself. The dream happened after they got home out of the woods.

(Dream sequence)

Mabel was back in the woods hugging her brother, and she noticed this was obviously a dream and a dream she couldn't control. It of course started with them hugging but then it started spiraling out of control Dipper reached down and Kissed her cheek and then She (dream her) kissed him full on the lips they held it for a long time then She started to take off her brothers shirt and he did the same for her then they started to feel each other up, as dream Dipper began to take off Mabel's bra, as the connector snapped the dream ended.

(End of dream sequence)

This is why Mabel was rocking on her bed, she had nobody to talk to about this. Just then Dipper walked in the room and saw her crying, he thought about it for a minute and then walked in. Mabel didn't notice him until he sat down on her bed. "Go away Dipper please go away I want to be alone." Then she noticed something Dipper was hugging her, a good old fashion make you feel better hug. He wasn't even blushing he was just there for his sister in need. It was Mabel's turn to blush, she had never felt so good just from a hug. Dipper released her from the hug and said. "Mabel whatever is troubling you I can help. "I'm sorry Dipper but this is a thing that can't be shared with a family member, especially not you, I mean no offense or anything Dipper but it's just too personal." "I understand Mabes but if you do ever want to talk about whatever's going on I will always understand." "Thanks Dip maybe one day we can talk about this, but not now." "That's okay Mabes remember what I said." As Dipper left Mabel thought to herself and decided one day they would need to discuss this but not now, not quite yet.


	2. Candy's land

After Dipper left Mabel felt worse than ever, she didn't know what to think of her dream, she reasoned it could have just been like any other crazy dream. No she thought I cant lie to myself like that, as she thought about all the times Dipper had saved her all the awkward moments they had shared, and she finally realized what had happened. Last night her dream had revealed something she had buried deep inside she didn't love dipper like a brother she was in love with him. She knew this kind of thing was taboo(Forbidden), but she just couldn't help it, she loved everything about him his love of solving mysteries, his awkwardness around girls, the way he always stood up for her no matter what, she just couldn't deny it any longer she was in love.

This sudden realization strangely calmed her, sure it was weird, but she was just happy she figured out what was wrong. Now that she knew she could try to find someone to talk to, after a long time thinking she decided to talk to her best friend, Candy Chiu, a Japanese girl she had met her first year in Gravity Falls, since then they had become the best of friends, she was the same age as them and was very mature she had black hair and a weird way of thinking, but that's what Mabel loved about her.

Mabel left and in a matter of minutes she arrived at Candy's house, but it was a while before she knocked on the door. Finally when Candy opened the door she said. "Oh hello Mabel I wasn't expecting you." "I know" said Mabel, but I need to talk about something important." "Sure Mabel we have the house to ourselves for now come on in."

As Mabel explained her situation to Candy Candy just sat there taking it all in never intercepting Mabel once. "And so that's what happened." Mabel finished with a look of supreme grief on her face. Candy took a minute to compose herself and responded. "Well Mabel this is a very strange thing, I'm not sure how to react." "Please Candy your the only person I can talk to about this, the only person who I know won't judge me." Said Mabel with hints of tears forming in her eyes. "Hey no tears Mabel I'm not judging you but I also don't understand it I mean Dipper is your twin brother." Said Candy feeling uncomfortable, but she knew she had to be there for her friend. "I know but I can't help it." Mabel said. "But why Dipper?" Asked Candy. Mabel told Candy the reasons that had made her realize herself. "Wow that's pretty amazing Mabel, well here's what I have to say on the matter, you don't choose who you love, and we all have our own paths to walk Mabel, I think you should just see how this all plays out." Said Candy. "Oh and I would not tell Dipper any of this it could drive him away from you." "Thank you Candy." Said Mabel. "It's fine Mabel and remember you can talk with me any time."

Mabel got home around 4 and decide to turn in early, she still had a lot to process. When she got upstairs she barely opened the door when she noticed Dipper was laying on his bed covered in scratches, cuts, and thorns and hints of blood were on the wounds. Dipper was half naked(being only in his boxer shorts) and he was cleaning his wounds with some anti-bacterial wipes Grunkle Stan kept around the shack. Mabel blushed when she saw this, but decided to enter anyways. She walked in the room and Dipper looked up and his eyes got really big he shot to the other side of the room and entered their personal bathroom, and said. "Mabel haven't you ever heard of knocking?" "Why yes I have Dip thanks for asking, but I usually don't knock on the door to my own room." Said Mabel laughing on the outside, but on the inside she was thinking OMG Dipper in his underwear, sooooooo hot. "What happened to you anyways Dip." I went back into the woods and a weird thing attacked me, I didn't get a good look at the creature." Said Dipper anticipating her next question. "Well are you okay, because I couldn't bare anything happening to you." Said Mabel. "Yeah it's just a few scratches I'll be okay."

Even though Dipper said he was okay Mabel noticed him walking funny, after he had cleaned the rest of his wounds and got redressed. "Really I'm okay Mabel." Dipper said, Mabel kept inspecting his wounds, most were just scratches but a few were pretty deep. "Well alright fine, but you need bed rest." And so Mabel playfully pushed Dipper into his bed and covered him up. "Thanks Mabel." Dipper said with a yawn, he then proceeded to pass out. It was then that Mabel got into her own bed, but she couldn't go to asleep knowing her brother was in pain. She got up and went over to his bed she played with his hair before climbing in with him. She whispered Good night Dip, and she fell asleep all was perfect.


	3. Wendy's tale

By some miracle Mabel woke up about a minute before the alarm was set for in Dippers arms, she had to think quickly because there was no time to get out of Dipper's sleep hug. She finally thought of something, a prank she had been planning on pulling, she reached her arm as far under Dipper's bed as she could until she found the handle. Just as she lifted the back of the item and positioned it against her shoulder, the alarm went off, and just as Dippers eyes opened, he said. "What the hell." Mabel shouted at the top of her lungs. "FLOWER CANNON.", and she pulled the trigger a half dozen times, the cannon like device sprayed a really girly smelling perfume, she had planned on using it on the day Stan did maintenance on the water pipes. This would have made Dipper smell like a girl all day, she almost forgot about the cannon because of the dream. "Mabel you do know what this means don't you?" Asked Dipper "I get the first shower." Said Dipper. "Go ahead get a move on though." As Dipper left the room Mabel decided to go get some Breakfast. After the events of last night she knew she would have to be more careful showing her love for Dipper.

Dipper got out of the shower and got dressed, oh crap Dipper thought, he had forgot to do laundry yesterday he had fresh boxers, and shorts, but he had no shirts clean, and of course he threw his ripped shirt in the trash no way he was wearing that. Well Dipper thought I guess I just won't wear a shirt huuuu this is going to be embarrassing he thought. He walked down stairs and entered the kitchen.

(This is Mabel's point of view all of this in in her head)

I saw Dipper before he saw me which is a good thing because he probably would have seen me drooling over his body, but I quickly wiped my mouth off. O crap did he see me starring at him. I better just eat my breakfast, but he is sooooo hot right now with his bare chest.

(End of pov.)

(Dipper's pov.)

Why is Mabel staring at me and drooling that's not how she normally would have reacted normally she would have laughed herself silly by now, come to think of it she has been acting really weird lately ever since that night in the forest. Eh whatever it's probably just a phase of weirdness or something, I mean this is about the time puberty is just starting to flare up.

(End of pov.)

There was an awkward silence between the siblings until Mabel spoke up just to break the tension. "Hey Dip so uhhh you goin for the shirtless look, it looks nice on you." She mentally face palmed just as she finished talking. "Yeah thanks Mabel that's nice of you to say I

guess."There is something really wrong with Mabel, he though to himself. Mabel's cheeks were turning red, so she turned around and just finished eating her flapjacks quietly.

"Mabel please tell me what's wrong I really want to help." Said Dipper they were back in there room after working in the shack all day, Mabel had spent the whole day with Dipper this wasn't unusual but she had tried to stay really close to Dipper the entire time. "I know you want to help Dip but you can't I already explained this to you." Said Mabel "I know Mabel I just can't stand to see you like this, where's the Mabes I'm used to, where's the Mabel I love?"asked Dipper. Mabel looked up. "Did you just say you loved me?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face. "Not like that Mabel. You know what I mean." Said Dipper, his face was scarlet. Wait does she look disappointed? Dipper asked himself. He wanted to get a closer look but before he could Wendy stuck her head into the door and said. "Hey Dipper uhhh Stan needs your help with something could you go see him?" Asked Wendy "yeah I'm coming." Dipper said, as he left Wendy walked in the room and shut the door.

We need to have a serious talk Mabel "so your in love with Dipper aren't you?" "What uhhhh noway your crazy I don't love him nope nope never not gonna happen I don't love him nope." Said Mabel denying the accusation as much as she could. "Mmmmmhhhh yeah your defiantly in love with him, and don't try and deny it Mabel." Said Wendy with a smile on her face. "Alright fine it's true are you happy now, now you get to tell Dipper and make him think I'm a freak." Screamed Mabel who was now starting to cry. "Wow wow wow Mabel I don't think your a freak and neither would Dipper, I just wanted to help a girl out." Said Wendy. "So so you won't tell tell him about this then?" Asked Mabel. "Of course not Mabel I would never do something like that I'm your friend." Said Wendy. Mabel asked Wendy how she figured it out. "Well Mabel to be honest it was pretty obvious, especially after the no shirt comment you made. "Oh you heard that." Said Mabel whose face was turning red. "Yeah and after that it just became more and more noticeable." "Well why did you bring it up you could have just left me alone?" Said Mabel.

"Mabel let me tell you a little story about my past, when I was about fifteen my family went on a vacation we all were sleeping in tents and sleeping bags it ended up that me and one my brothers (same age) had to share a tent, it was really weird at first, but after a while we just got over it as the night dragged on it got colder and colder, and we had given almost all of our extra blankets to the younger ones, it eventually got so cold that we connected our sleeping bag,but we were still laying as far apart as possible around ten it was still getting colder so we finally gave in and decided to lay together while we were scooting over I turned my head and accidentally kissed him on his lips, we just sat there and stared at each other for a while, until he reached in pulling my face closer he kissed me again and we spent the whole night doing this until we fell asleep in each other's arms, so you see I was once in a similar situation."

Mabel sat there with her mouth hanging open she was in a stunned shock if Wendy was telling her this story than that meant she really trusted and felt for her. "Mabel I've never told anybody that story before, so if you need somebody to talk to I'm here for you, well bye Mabel. Mabel's mouth was,still open like an airplane hanger but eventually she got over her shock. Thank you Wendy I just might take you up,on that offer one day.


	4. Mabel's Competition

It was one week after Mabel and Wendy's talk. She was in crisis mode she had kissed Dipper's lips while he was asleep she had been doing things like this for a couple of days, but he woke up, but since he didn't know what was going on and he just went back to sleep. This was the closest call yet, and she knew things would only get worse for her If she held in her love much longer. Dipper walked in and sat on the couch next to her, he looked happier than she had ever seen him, but before Mabel could ask Dipper blurted out, "I think I'm in love Mabel and your the only person I can talk to." Mabel looked shocked, but she pulled herself together, she knew this wasn't about Wendy they had crossed that bridge a long time ago. "That's great what's her name?" Said Mabel trying to keep from showing the pieces of her broken heart that were piercing her soul. "Well don't think I'm crazy but it's somebody we both know pretty well." Said Dippers. "Oh really." Said Mabel some of the pieces started to come out of her soul. "She's funny, smart, and beautiful. "Oh that's nice." Said Mabel her heart was feeling less shattered by the second. "I feel like I've known her my whole life like she is my soulmate." Said Dipper Barely containing the name that was just begging to come out. "What's her name?" Asked Mabel leaning in. Promise you won't get mad or think I'm freaky or anything like that." "Yes I promise Dipper just say it." She whispered. "It's it's it's it's Candy your best friend." Whhhhooooooossssshhhh KaBooooooooom that was the sound of the bomb shell Dipper had just dropped on Mabel, she no longer felt as if her heart was shattered, because she felt like she didn't have a heart in the first place. She managed to say "that's great I'm very happy for you Dipper, but I need to go do something in the room, so I can't talk anymore." "That's ok Mabel." He said completely oblivious to her problem.

Mabel ran up to her room and jumped into her pillow and began crying until she just couldn't cry anymore which took almost 2 hours luckily nobody came in all that time. When she had finally cried herself out she went to take a shower she was so distracted that she didn't hear the water running she opened the door and just stood there staring at Dippers fully undressed body. "Mabel God dammit what did I say about knocking." Yelled Dipper who was trying to cover himself with the shower curtains, he was lucky Stan didn't mind cursing because if he did then Dipper would be screwed.

"I am so sorry Dip please forgive me I didn't mean to do it." Said Mabel. "It's fine Mabes, but this has happened twice in the past week could we please stop this, I mean god you've seen me naked once and practically naked twice its getting old." Said Dipper more annoyed than mad "What's wrong brother dear is someone getting jealous?" Asked Mabel who now had her normal smile on it. "What no it's not like that at all Mabel stop twisting my words." Said Dipper with a red face that was growing redder by the minute. "No no no fair is fair Dipper would you like me to get undressed for you?" Asked Mabel her cheeks were tinged red but she still had her old smile on. "What ummmmm no thank you, but what you said Is true fair is fair, but no I'm your brother." Said Dipper half way through his speech he had turned around with his back towards Mabel, Mabel was already undressed when he turned back around. "Gah what is this Mabel, why is my nose bleeding, what the, why are you, your naked." Dipper was so surprised he couldn't finish his sentence. "There now we're even are we not brother dear." Said Mabel after only a few seconds she was re-dressed and was heading for the shower. "Hey Mabel, never do that again okay, but I will say this, even as your brother and I know this is weird but your pretty ummmm hot. And with that he left the room. After that little encounter Mabel was feeling much better, better than she had felt in a long time. hmmm maybe there's hope for us yet she thought, and did he say I was hot.

Dipper was in the living room deciding what to do about the whole situation, he wouldn't tell anyone, because for one he didn't want her to get in trouble and for two he would have to tell them he saw his sister naked. Uggg what am I gonna do, and did I call my sister hot what is wrong with me? Calm down Dipper it was just the hormones talking, yeah the hormones. As he thought this he tried to get the image of his sister's naked body out of his head.

It was about three Days later, Dipper and Mabel had an unspoken agreement not to ever speak about the things that had transpired just a few days ago. Mabel was still thinking about Dipper's naked form, but Dipper had pushed all impure trouts about Mabel into the back of his mind in what he called "The vault." This was were he put the the things he couldn't handle. Dipper knew this kind of thing couldn't happen again, so he asked Stan if he could put in some locks, Stan said he didn't care, but he wanted a spare key to all of them, Dipper agreed to this and in just a few hours all the Upstairs rooms had locks. When Dipper told Mabel this she looked pouty, and just kind of sulked for a few hours. This made Dipper laugh at her it was as if she wanted to see him naked, but he knew this could not be true, just the thought of it made him feel funny and weird.

Mabel had had a weird week it had its ups and its downs but when she climbed into bed that night she knew everything would work itself out one way or another. Dipper was already asleep and she knew he was out cold so she went over to his bed and kissed him full on the lips savoring every moment of it, and for the first time her tongue accidentally slipped into his mouth, her whole body shuddered with the ecstasy of it, she was so caught up in the kiss she failed to notice the shadow standing in the doorway.

P. guys I cut open my finger open and had to get stitches today so I won't be posting as much (but I will post some) for about a week or two. Sorry

P.p. and I am thinking of adding a lemon soon, but I want my readers to decide, so post a review saying your opinion (the lemon chapter won't be for a while.)


	5. Sour Candy

Dipper had a big day today, it was 4 days later. Dipper was going to ask out Candy today. He had decided not to tell Mabel since last time she had gone a little crazy. Dipper had dealt with all of his in-pure thoughts about Mabel by locking them in the vault but his vault was about to break. Anyways he was going to ask her to dinner, he had been saving up money for the whole week working at the shack nonstop. He was headed over there right now and he was well prepared. He arrived at the Chiu house at around five and asked if he could speak to Candy. She was suspicious of Dipper until he just came out and told her what was happening very politely. "Why you are a very polite young man of course you can ask Candy out she is upstairs, Dipper walked up the stairs.

"Stupid Dipper can't he see that there's someone who already likes him in this house she said while throwing darts at a picture of her brother , why does he have to like Candy of all people. I mean other than the fact I'm his sister what does she have that I don't. "Uhhhhh Mabel we need to have a little talk." Said a voice coming from the doorway. She looked up and said aloud "oh fuck." "I'm sorry Mabel but "oh fuck pretty much sums up the situation." Said Stan. "There's no use denying it Mabel I saw you making out with your sleeping brother." "I'm sorry Stan I under stand if you need to tell our parents." Said Mabel looking very sad. "Wow kid hold on a minute I never said that just hear me out." Said Stan looking uncomfortable. "Okay Stan go ahead." Now your in love with your twin brother that's pretty weird yeah, but I've lived in this town my whole life so I'm used to it now do you know what it is called when you love your brother/sister." "No I don't." "Well Mabel it's called incest." Hearing that word made Mabel shudder and she didn't know why. "Yeah that word gives me the creeps to, but you should know the kind of love you have for your brother is frowned upon, well actually in a way it's illegal, but love is love and I just wanted you to know I'm cool with it but you have to be more careful in the future, not everybody including your brother will think this is okay." "Thanks for everything.

"So Candy do you wanna go do something, I mean if your not busy or anything." Said Dipper. "O do you mean like a date Dipper?" Asked Candy who was thinking hard about what Mabel had told her. "Well yeah like a date, what do you say Candy." "I am sorry Dipper I cannot do that, I know somebody else who loves you and I can't do that to them." Said Candy who was actually very disappointed she had always liked Dipper but was to nervous to ask him out. "Oh yeah and who is that?" Asked Dipper trying to sound as if his heart wasn't broken. "I am sorry, but I cannot give you that information, I have been sworn to secrecy on that matter." Said Candy. "Ok bye Candy." Dipper walked back downstairs and said goodbye to , and left.

He ran all the way back home crying, he knew he was to old to be crying but after all that's happened this month he just couldn't take it anymore. He entered the house and slammed the door, he headed upstairs and barged in the room. Mabel had only a bra and her under garments on when Dipper stormed in the room completely oblivious to her dressing condition, he sat down on her bed. "Mabel I need a friend please help me." Said Dipper. "Uhh bad timing Bro I need some privacy." Said Mabel Starting to blush. "I honestly don't care Mabel I really need your help please." "O okay Dipper hold on one second." She walked over to the door she shut and locked it and went over to comfort her brother. "I'm here for you brother everything's going to be okay what's wrong." As Dipper started to talk he laid his head in between her breast like a small child would do. "I went to ask out Candy and she said no, I don't know why it hurt so bad." "It's okay Dip I know how it feels to love somebody who doesn't love you back." Said Mabel running her fingers through his medium long hair, he had decided to grow it out longer since School had let out, this was one of the things that Made Dipper seem so hot to Mabel now. "I'm sorry Mabel all the times I laughed at you for getting so worked up over somebody you barely know." Cried out Dipper. Little did Dipper know Mabel would never fall in love with a random stranger again she was in love with sombody she had known from birth. "Dipper you don't need Candy to love you there are people who love you more than any other girl ever could." Said Mabel. Dipper looked up, and for the first time he realized just where he was and the fact that he had his head on his half naked sister, blood shot out of his nose (this is like what happens in anime)and propelled him backwards. "Uhh bro do you need a rag or something?" Asked Mabel trying to figure out why Dippers nose was bleeding. "No I'm cool just ahh little blood nothing suspicious about that." Said Dipper still on his back. "Uhhh bro you ummm got a little uhhh situation somewhere else too." Said Mabel trying not to laugh at the fact that her brother had an erection(I'm sorry if the use of this word offends you, but I could think of no better words). "What do you... Oh crap I'm sorry Mabel I'll go now." Dipper turned around and went to the bathroom. Mabel got dressed and waited for Dipper, and in that moment she decided she would wait for Dipper to love her even if it took forever.


	6. Secrets revealed

It was time for the annual mystery carnival a super lame thing Stan did to draw in more tourists. Mabel planned to use this to her advantage seeing as how ever since he had asked out,and got rejected by Candy, Dipper had started spending more and more time with Mabel. They were going to spend the whole weekend together, in Dippers "rational" mind this was just a normal brother sister outing, but to Mabel this was like a first date. "So Mabel what should we do first, I say we should go do some games." Said Dipper who was actually really excited about spending the day with Mabel. With all the weird things going on between them lately Dipper never knew what to think about his sister, other than the constant nagging in the very back of his head that he should kiss her, and no matter what he did it wouldn't go away so he had just learned to deal with it. "Dipper are you listening, Hey dip." Said Mabel, she guessed Dipper must have zoned out for a moment, or something. "Oh sorry, no I didn't what did you say?"Dipper asked. Mabel sighed,"boys never listen, i said that sounds fun, but afterwards I get to choose one ride, and no whining." Mabel said obviously planning something, but Dipper was thinking so hard he just agreed and kept walking. They walked around all day doing whatever Dipper wanted to do, not because they had to but because Mabel wanted him in a good mood for later.

The fair Closed in one hour, and Mabel was dragging Dipper to the one ride he swore never to go on, the tunnel of mysteries(for you people who don't know I'm talking about a tunnel of love). "Mabel please what if somebody sees us on this ridding together what do you think they will say?" Asked Dipper obeying to his promise but still doing everything he could to get out of it. "Well hopefully people will get there heads out of the gutter and think your my brother taking me on a dark ride because I'm too scared to go on it myself." Said Mabel throwing Dipper playfully onto the ride. The attendant stared at them with a shocked look on his face. "Hey why don't you take a picture it'll last longer. Said Dipper, and with that the operator set the ride in motion. "Thanks for that brother." Said Mabel trying to find Dippers hand in the darkness, when she found it she held on to it, and Dipper let her keep it there. Dipper mumbled. "Stupid idiots need to get there heads out of their asses." "Let's just sit and enjoy the ride okay Dipper." They didn't talk much all through the ride, but when there was but a few minutes left Dipper leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips, just a quick one, but it was enough to satisfied the nagging voice in his head. Dipper looked over and said very seriously. "Mabel not one word of this to anyone ever okay." "You got it Dip." Mabel was still stunned when the ride ended and Dipper had to help her out of the boat.

They made it back to the shack with Dipper still half carrying Mabel. He took her up to their room and laid her down on her bed and he sat at the foot of it waiting for the shock to ware off. "I'm sorry Mabel was that too weird for you?" Asked Dipper. "I don't want to talk about it Dipper let's just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning."said Mabel.

It was about three hours later, and the whole house was silent, that is except for Dipper. He had built a fort like he and Mabel used to, but of course he had used some of his magic stuff in it such as the magic flashlight which could grow and shrink things, and then he went and woke **her** up. "What is it Dip I said lets talk about it tomorrow." Yawned Mabel "actually I was thinking let's not, I did make this fort thing like the old days remember, before all this weirdness started."

Said Dipper. "Oh it's wonderful Dipper thank you." Mabel said this and burst into tears. "O gods Mabel I'm So sorry about taking advantage of you in there I jus..." He was interrupted because Mabel had just leaned over with a glazed look in her eyes, and kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "I said I don't want to talk about it silly brother." and Dippers nose shot blood again "dammit not again." He ran off to the bathroom, and Mabel laughed at her brothers condition.

Afterwards they stayed under the fort and told each other scary stories all night, until Dipper asked her if she was ready to talk. "I'm just not sure Dipper, I just think if we talk about it it will make it seem worse than it was." Said Mabel. "What do you mean Mabel it was just a little kiss, I'm so sorry about that by the way." Said Dipper. "No Dipper don't be sorry I'm happy you did it, it makes saying this so much easier, the truth is I." "Yes Mabel what is it." Said Dipper leaning in looking genuinely surprised . "I love you." Said Mabel"I love you with all my heart I want to be with you." Said Mabel "I know that is weird to love a sibling , but..." She had to stop talking, because Dipper had just kissed her lips again "it's okay Mabel I feel the same way", and she couldn't control herself anymore she grabbed his face and returned the romantic gesture. They did this until the first rays of dawn were peaking through the window, they broke apart, both of their noses were bleeding like faucets. "Incredible."they both said simultaneously. "Mabel we can't tell anyone about this they would freak out." Said Dipper. "Well there are a few we could trust." Said Mabel, nervous about what he would say. "Oh yeah glitter girl and whose that." Said Dipper not being mean, more like sarcastic. "Well Wendy for one." Said Mabel. "Never no way, Mabel she already knows I had a crush on her I don't want her to know I have a crush on you, she would think I'm crazy or something." Said Dipper who had gently grabbed his twin sisters soft but firm hands, "how about we just keep this our little secret." Mabel quietly agreed with him and he gave her one last kiss before he went to take a shower, because as they were they were both very sweaty.

Hey guys don't think that just, because they've confessed to each other that the story is over, there will be plenty more (awkward moments, love confessions, eventually a lemon, and what happens when they tell their parents) so please keep reading and write a review. And if you really like my story slam that like/follow button and keep reading, thanks for your time.


	7. Gideon Falls

It was a week later and Dipper and Mabel were still continuing there romance, with what would look like a brother picking a flowers for his sister, was actually something much more. They would kiss when there was nobody else around. There forbidden love had grown into something neither one could control they thought about each other constantly. They knew if they were caught they might be separated, or at least that's what Dipper thought.

"Hey Mabel lets go upstairs and do something, I mean nothing's going on."said Dipper. "Sure lets go do something upstairs."said Mabel. "Eh hold on Mabel I just need to ask you something real quick, you go ahead on up okay Dipper."said Stan. "Sorry Stan but anything you say to Mabel you can say to me."said Dipper Stan didn't even argue with him, seeing a look of determination on his face. "Ok kid you got it, I was going to ask Mabel if she told you that thing yet, you know Mabel **that** really important thing."said Stan "uhh no not yet Stan, and just drop it."said Mabel with a serious tint to her voice. "Ok kids you run upstairs now and do whatever teenage twins do."said Stan winking at Mabel.

"What the hell was that Mabel, does he know about us or something."Dipper was steaming mad, not at Mabel but mad that his secret might get out. "Uhh he might have seen me kissing you a few weeks ago while you were asleep. "Dammit dammit dammit, how could this happen, well what the fuck ever, I don't care, Mabel do you want to kiss?" "I thought you'd never ask."said Mabel.

Just as their lips touched Dipper heard a weird flashing sound. He looked out the window lil'Gideon was climbing down from a ladder with a camera in his hands. "Come on Mabel lets go."said Dipper. Dipper was gong nuts, so nuts that he actually jumped out of the second story window. Mabel just decided to walk down the stairs, she eventually caught up with him, he was out of breath in front of the tent of telepathy, Gideon's place of work. "We're gonna get that little bitchy asshole twerp, I'm gonna kill him."said Dipper. This was the maddest she had ever seen him, except for this one time when she had stolen all his cloths and he had to wear hers, since they were twins they fit, but it was still humiliating. "Dipper it's okay what happened?"asked Mabel. "He has a picture of us kissing Mabel he snuck up the house with a ladder."said Dipper still seething mad. "I'm gonna rip that little fucking retarded gnome apart."said Mabel who was now just as pissed as Dipper.

They barged inside and were greeted by the site of Gideon Gleason sitting at a computer, fixing to post the pic he took on Gravity fall's best known social networking site. "Not one more step Pines if you do the whole of Gravity falls will know about your secret affections for each other, and you Dipper I knew you were trying to get between me and Mabel, now you are gonna pay, if you come with me Dipper you may get out of this with your lives, and dignity intact, and your sister safe." "Fine, no it's ok really fine Mabel, besides he doesn't have his magic amulet anymore so I'll be fine." They left Mabel there alone. He and Gideon walked down a set of stairs into a secret bunker. As they entered Dipper lunged at Gideon, but found himself floating in midair. "Dipper Dipper Dipper, did you really think that would work on me, the most evil, and smartest child psychic in the world?"asked Gideon. "What the how are you doing this, we destroyed your magic amulet."said Dipper. "Well you know that's actually a funny story, now after I built that giant robot to destroy you, and you made the whole town turn against me, I decided it was time to go looking for the second amulet." Dipper looked confused. "yes you stupid boy there is a second amulet of telepathy, and this one is much, much more powerful, the old one would only allow me to move things, but this one allows me to enslave people, well actually only one person at a time Dipper."said Gideon. "Fine then just do what you will to me."said Dipper thinking only of his sister. "Oh no Dipper your not getting off that easily, I'm taking over your sisters body and she's gonna date me forever, and there's nothing you can do about it, good bye Dipper pines." And with that he walked out the chamber and locked it.

Gideon walked back upstairs, he held out his palm and said to Mabel"you are now under my control you will do my bidding."said Gideon. "Yes Gideon I am your slave do with me what you will."said Mabel in a monotone voice. "Get over here and kiss me right now and agree to be my queen."said Gideon. "Yes master."said Mabel. She walked over to him and bent down(Gideon is much shorter than her.) she just had time to form her lips in the right way, before Dipper burst into the room and Tackled Gideon so hard he flew a few feet before he landed. He was so flustered he didn't even have time to use his telepathic powers on Dipper, before he hit him again. Dipper got on top of him and started to punch his face harder than he'd ever hit anyone before. "This is for hurting me, this is for trapping me in a bunker, this is for everything you did to Stan and the shack. Each time he finished speaking he would hit Gideon twice as hard as the time before."and this is for hurting my sister you demented little prick." As Dipper finished his speech he punched him so hard in the face it broke his nose, Dipper then went on to snatch the amulet from around his neck. Dipper crushed the evil jewelry in his hand when he let go it was nothing but dust. "Come on Mabel lets leave."said Dipper. "Yes let's leave"said Mabel, as they left the building Gideon called after them "you can't win I will expose you even without any evidence I will catch you again one-day." P.s.(Mabel deleted the Picture from the computer and destroyed the camera.)

They arrived back at the shack and were in there room with the window closed. "So, Dipper I gotta ask, how did you get out of that Vault he locked you in?asked Mabel. "Well Mr. i'm the smartest kid in the world, left an extra key on the desk, I guess he forgot about it."Explained Dipper. "Thanks for everything."said Mabel.

"I love you."they said simultaneously, and they kissed, before they went to their separate beds, they had actually moved their beds closer to each-other, so they could hold hands as they went to sleep, they explained this to Stan by saying it gave them more room to do stuff, and he bought it, he did say that they were never to be connected though, and they both agreed.


	8. Happy Birthday

Mabel and Dipper woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, they had fallen asleep holding hands, and were happy to know they were still like that. "I'm gonna eat all the bacon before you even get there."said Mabel. "Not if I can help it."said Dipper, they weren't really even trying to get Dow there fast, as they exited the room, Dipper kissed her cheek, every time he had done this before he had gotten a nose bleed, but now after beating Gideon to a bloody pulp, it did not happen. "Hey why isn't your nose bleeding, do you not like me now or something?"said Mabel with a pretend tear in her eyes. They both laughed a lot at that one. "Actually I think that the general attraction to you has never been higher, I almost killed that little prick, and it was only because he almost made you kiss him."

They were downstairs now so they couldn't talk about their personal life anymore, and this only made them more frustrated. "Hey kids what's shaking, do you guys know what day it is?"asked Stan. "No what day is it Stan, i mean there's no weird holiday today."said Mabel, Dipper was thinking hard, he felt he should know but couldn't put his finger on it. "Really I mean you seriously don't remember, well ok I'll tell you it's your birthday you little weirdos."Stan said who whispered the last part. "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that."said both Dipper and Mabel." "Yeah well I'm giving you two the day off with the condition that you have to stay out of the shack okay."said Stan. They both agreed and left the house, after breakfast of course.

"So what should we do brother dear?"asked Mabel. "Well how about we head into town and see what's going on."said Dipper. Mabel agreed this was a good idea and they headed into town hand in hand. Once they got past the main gate they quickly let go of each other, so the townsfolk didn't suspect anything. They walked all over the town and hung out with their various friends, who all knew it was their birthday somehow. They decided to take a walk through the forest,they didn't go to far inside, just out of sight of the town they Sat in there for hours just talking, and kissing.

It was about eight. "This is weird."said Mabel, this was because another person had just said happy birthday to them while they were walking down the street, they tried to keep birthdays a private thing, even Mabel didn't like having all the attention focused on her for a whole day. "Yeah I agree, I mean we never told these people when our birthday was so how do they know?asked Dipper. "Beats me unless Stan told them how else could they know?"asked Mabel. "Yeah good point come on we need to go ask Stan about this."said Dipper.

It was well past nine when they got home, because they stopped and ate dinner at a local taco joint called Nacho Cheese. They knocked on the door three times, no response, so they just went in and what they found almost made their hearts stop.

"Surprise happy birthday Dipper and Mabel."yelled everyone,Robbie V.(he and dipper don't hate each other any more not since the breakup, and some other stuff.), Wendy, Stan, Soos, and an assortment of other characters. Dipper and Mabel were so surprised they both passed out. Dipper and Mabel were just coming to when they heard the guests talking over them."do you think there dead, maybe we over did it. Then Dipper and Mabel sat up and started laughing. The night was full of Games and food and cake. It only ended when Robbie ate a sucker stick first(again) and had to go to the hospital, after that the other guests started leaving until only the twins, Stan, Wendy, and Soos. "Hey guys sorry but me and Mabel are tired can we retire now?"asked Dipper. they all said happy birthday one last time as the twins walked up the stairs.

They decided to stay awake and go under the fort Dipper had made, he had covered it with a invisibility cloth he had found last year, so Stan didn't see it. It was about one when they finally decided to go to sleep. When they got to there beds Mabel tried for an hour but couldn't sleep. "Dipper are you awake."whispered Mabel. "I am now, what's wrong?" "I can't sleep I guess it's all the excitement from yesterday."said Mabel."can I come over there with you?" "I don't know Mabel what if Stan comes in we could get in trouble." Even as he said this he slowly lifted the covers, in a way that meant come on. "Thanks Dip." She walked over and climbed in, she snuggled in with him and got very close. All Dipper could think was, no blood dammit no blood, and in real life his nose started bleeding. "I thought that might happen here." And as she said this she reached over onto the desk and pulled off some paper towels she had put there. "You planned this didn't you?"asked Dipper. "I'll never tell, now are you just gonna keep dripping blood on me or are you gonna take these?"she asked. Dipper took the face wipe and first stopped his nose bleed and then wiped the blood off of his sister.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why does your nose bleed every time I try to be near you... Uhhhhh Dipper are you having dirty thoughts about me or something?"asked Mabel in a playful voice. "N..no what makes you think that, how much do you know about boys Mabel?"asked Dipper who was going extremely red in the face. "Well I think it's because you have a..."Mabel was cut short because Dipper had just kissed her French style, he had previously disliked doing this, he said it didn't feel natural, but now he was into it he caressed her face in his hands and she leaned into he is kiss, they were now both completely devoted to it. There kiss stopped when Dipper pulled away and shuddered, he said happy birthday Mabel, now let's never do that again. "Ok, but now I have to give you your present, now close your eyes and don't open them until I say."said Mabel. "Okay Mabel you got it."Dipper shut his eyes and laid there for about a minute. "Okay you can open them. When he opened his eyes his nose went into full faucet mode, luckily he had the paper towels on the bed so the blood didn't get on the sheets. Mabel had gotten fully undressed and posed in a tasteful way for Dipper, she thought this would be a nice surprise for a brand new 15 year old man. "God dammit got to get that under control."said Dipper. Mabel quickly got redressed and climbed back into her brothers bed. "So did you like your surprise Dipper?"asked Mabel. "I loved it, sorry about the nosebleed."said Dipper. "Goodnight, I love you."they both said. And they fell asleep kissing in each others arms.


	9. Secret Meadow

**One month later**

The twins relationship was starting to get serious, they would spend almost every single moment together, and they were even getting undressed quite often for each other,Mabel had even got Dipper to French kiss her a few more times, and she could tell he was warming up to it, though they had not yet taken the metaphorical plunge. Last week Mabel and Dipper had a talk about who they could trust, Mabel told him about the three people that knew about her part In this. Dipper decided they would tell Candy and gauge her reaction to the situation. They went over to her house, and luckily she was home alone.

"And that's the situation Candy, were in love and we needed to tell someone."they had been explaining what was going on between them these last two months. "Okay I'm only going to say this once so please listen closely, I think this is great for you two, but if others found out it would not be good, and since I know what Puberty is like I will also say this **DO NOT HAVE SEX, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT A CONDOM.**"Candy yelled the last part. "Whoa whoa whoa who said anything about sex Candy, were only fifteen."said Mabel, Dipper completed the sentence. "I know you say this now, but be warned, when those hormones really kick in you may not be able to help it, especially if you two are as in love as you say you are."said Candy. The twins left, and Dipper even though this made him go as red faced as a tomato, stopped by the local pharmacy and bought a roll of condoms, Robbie was working there as a cashier, and didn't say anything when he rung them up. "Thanks Robbie."said Dipper. Robbie winked and said"yeah I was fifteen to once to kid, so just get out of here and be safe.

He met up with Mabel who was waiting outside, her face was also red, but Dipper couldn't figure out why, he hid the items he just bought in his vest's pockets. They started walking home, neither talking much about the events that had just transpired.

"So why did you buy those things anyways, are you planning something Dipper you sly dog?"asked Mabel in a weird voice. Dipper blushed and said"no I mean not right now, I mean not till your ready, no I mean, uhhhhg I don't know what I mean, I just wanted to be prepared."said Dipper looking at his feet in shame. This made Mabel sad, though why she could not say (inside Mabel's head)-hmmmm I think Dipper wants to have sex with me, no he would never do that to me unless I asked him to, or would he even do it then, I mean why wouldn't he, I'd do it to him. Even though this was in her head she couldn't help blushing when she thought it, but in that moment she realized it was true she would do anything to seal her love with her brother. "Ummmm earth to Mabel do you read me."said Dipper, his sister had been just standing there with a weird look on her face for about three minutes. "Umm no I'm fine I was just thinking about, ummm sex and stuff."she said not wanting to lie to her brother. "Oh really that's cool, what about it exactly?"asked Dipper She decided to just tell him the truth, she was tired of keeping secretes. "Well I was thinking I'd do it if you would." This made Dipper blush, and his nose had just a little bit of blood, he had finally explained the nosebleed to his sister, saying that it happened because when he felt a strong sense of attraction the blood raced to his face and his manhood, causing a nosebleed and the other thing. "Really you would, because so would I."said Dipper shyly. They shared an awkward laugh together, but then they saw that neither one was joking. "Okay so do you want to do it now?"asked Mabel who was excited, but a bit scared. "I don't see why we need to rush into it or anything."said Dipper who was much more nervous than Mabel about the whole sex thing. They had decided to just let it happen when it happened, they didn't want things to be weird between them.

It was the next day they decided to go for a picnic in a secret grove they had found a few years before. After hiking for almost two hours they reached their secret spot. They got there at lunch time, and ate quickly, Dipper had packed them a huge lunch filled with all their favorite foods. After they ate Mabel and Dipper laid down in the grass and just stared at the clouds, and they kissed sometimes. After about an hour of doing this Mabel rolled over onto Dipper her legs wrapped around his waist, she was sitting on his lap, he was still laying down on his back(I don't know what this is called) this position made Dipper feel a strange lustful sensation, and it took all his willpower to keep his manhood from becoming hard. "So Dipper why did you ask me out here now, was it to do something?"asked Mabel. Dipper couldn't hold back anymore he slid Mabel off of him and stood up. "Sorry Mabel I'll be right back."said Dipper. As he ran away, Mabel reached out and just barely caught the back of his shirt. The sudden stop caused a small shock in Dipper he stopped and sat back down next to Mabel. She was still unfamiliar with the male anatomy, so she wasn't sure what was happening to Dipper. "It's fine Dipper I'm not embarrassed to see it like that, we've been dating for over two months."said Mabel. "Okay whatever, I guess it fine, it's just its all so new to me. "Dipper I can help you and you can do the same for me, now kiss me you fool.


	10. Warm Bodies

**_I am warning you this chapter will be a lemon_**

It was one week later

They were back in the meadow and they were getting ready to do the unthinkable. They had been reading up on the subject of sex and decided to play it safe, so Mabel went and got birth control, which even for a girl her age is not that unusual.

"So are you sure you want to do this, Mabel because I..."he was silenced by a well placed kiss from Mabel. "I said I'm ready Dipper, I love you and that's not gonna change."said Mabel who was behind another tree getting undressed. Dipper had enlarged his invisible cloth to the size of the entire meadow and then he had spent three days hanging it up, this guaranteed them privacy. "But what if you do regret it and you hate me afterwards."said Dipper. Mabel ran over, completely naked and kissed her brother, who was now only in his boxer shorts. This made him blush. "Ok I believe you lets do it Mabel."said Dipper.

Dipper finished Getting undressed and went to a small space they had set up for this moment, and laid back. Mabel went over to her Brother, and laid down next to him, they started out slow by just kissing and spooning together, but as the time passed by they finally worked up the nerve and she got on top of him at first he was very hesitant, but he soon did what he was supposed to do(for all the people who want extreme detail, I am a 15 year-old virgin(and proud of it) so I'm doing the best I can) he put his (I use these words for lack of better ones) penis inside her. This made her scream out. "I'm so sorry Mabel I knew this was a mistake..."said Dipper. As he went to remove his Manhood from her body she stopped him, and said"no it's fine Dipper, I just wasn't expecting it to feel that good."said Mabel who for some reason was just now starting to blush, while Dippers face had been red as a tomato this whole time. "Okay if your sure." She nodded her head and they continued, he started by going back and forth slowly, but she soon asked him to go faster, the whole time they were making love theywere also kissing passionately, the only time they stopped was when one of them felt they could keep their screeches of pleasure inside any more. This went on for about forty minutes, and then they just stopped, they looked at each other and smiled, they were both happy they had taken their relationship to the next level.

They were back at the shack, in there room and they were happier than they had ever been, any doubts about the the activity they had just done were swept quickly out the window. "Hey Mabel so do you wanna go see a movie or something later?"asked Dipper. She smiled at him,"what you mean like a proper date, just me and you?"asked Mabel. "Yeah, you feeling up to it after what we did?"asked Dipper. "Yeah let's go, but we should tell Stan were leaving, we already disappeared once today."said Dipper. "You got it Dippingsauce, let's hurry up though. Dipper smiled at his new nickname.

They left the house about thirty minutes later, Dipper was wearing some new cloths, to look nice for Mabel but he decided to mix it up a little lately, so instead of his vest he put on a hoodie, and a pair of blue jeans, keeping his regular shirt and shoes on. Mabel walked down wearing a completely new outfit consisting of skinny jeans, and a tee shirt that had a cartoony face half was black and half was white, and the head had a halo and devil horns, under the head it said Hells little angel, she wasn't wearing a sweater which was a first. "You look beautiful, and well different."said Dipper. "Well I thought I'd wear something new for my Dippingsauce."said Mabel. They walked to the little movie theater near the middle of town. They decided to watch a movie that had been out for a while, it was entitled warm bodies(yes I also used this in another story sue me I happen to like Horror/romance movies). They were the only people in the theater, they checked around all the seat, but it was just them. They watched the movie kissing occasionally, mostly during the more romantic scenes, when the skeletons attacked, Mabel actually got scared, I guess it had been a long time since she had seen much paranormal stuff(don't worry there will be more weird stuff later I promise). Dipper held on to his sister in a loving way, and she stopped being scared, she then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks big bro I'll always love you."said Mabel. "Mabel don't call me your big brother, that makes me sound like a perve, and were exactly the same age, we're twins."said Dipper blushing. "Okay Dipper sheesh I was just saying, how about I just call you boyfriend."said Mabel. "Yeah that will work and I'll call you my girlfriend."said Dipper smiling. Mabel leaned in for another kiss, and wasn't disappointed, Dipper french kissed her, he had finally got over his fear of doing it.

The movie ended, and they walked out of the building, and went home. When they arrived at the shack, try went straight up to their room, and climbed into bed, they were both tired from the sex earlier. They got into the same bed, like they had been doing all week, and cuddled together."Well goodnight Dipper."said Mabel. Goodnight Mabel."said Dipper.

**_ (Btw you guys have to see the new Dracula movie it was badass.) Happy Halloween don't let the vampires bite (ha ha ha ha)_**


	11. Shower time

They woke up the next morning, Dipper in his boxers, and Mabel in a silk almost transparent nightgown(and panties of course). They kissed and Dipper went to take a shower, while he was in there, Mabel decided she wanted a shower to. She walked in and said"hey Dipper I'm coming in, is that okay."asked Mabel. "Mmmmm okay, I guess that's cool, since Stan isn't here, come on.

Mabel undressed, her flowing nightgown slipping over her smooth shoulders. She dropped her panties, and got in the shower. Dipper was covering himself up with the shower curtains. "Uhhhh Dip why are you covering yourself up, I've seen you naked, among other things."said Mabel who couldn't understand why Dipper was acting this way. Dippers grasp on the curtain slackened,"Oh I had forgotten , sorry."said Dipper, he smiled and let go of the curtain completely. Dipper turned around, and of course instant nosebleed. He looked at her body the gentle curves, the way the water glanced off her skin, but even her beauty couldn't mask how strong and independent she was. This was what Dipper loved about her. He leaned in and laid a kiss on her soft lips, and pulled her in to a passionate embrace, he then started to kiss her neck. Mabel was starting to get excited, she wanted more. "Dipper please."said Mabel. "Please, What?"asked Dipper. "You know what Dipper."said Mabel. Dipper was trying to keep his shock on the inside, was she asking him to have sex with her again, he asked himself? "Mabel is that really such a good idea, I mean we just did that yesterday, for the first time."said Dipper. Mabel had a poutey, and sad look on her face, she said"come on please Dipper, I'm begging you for it." "Ok ok, but you have to wait a minute, I need to go grab a condom."said Dipper.

He climbed out of the shower, and walked over to his magic night stand(it keeps things hidden, only Dipper can open it), he asked it to retrieve the contraceptive from the other content that lied in there. After about thirty seconds and a few dings and bloops, the drawer opened and he grabbed one of the items.

"I'm back Mabel are you ready."said Dipper. "Yeah come on I've been waiting for you hot stuff."said Mabel. Dipper blushed and stepped into the shower, his sister was lathering up with soap, when he got in she stepped under the stream of water, the soap ran off her body, Dipper could do nothing but stare at her beautiful body. "So, are you ready bro?"asked Mabel. Dipper shook his head to clear his thoughts "uhhh yeah let's do it."

Dipper laid on his bed panting like a dog, they had finished having sex just a minute ago, Mabel was showering off, they had gotten out of the shower before they finished and Dipper was tired. Damn, this activity will be the death of me, He thought to himself. I just can't keep up with her, oh no what if I lose her. He shook his head he knew thinking that was stupid, she loved him, but he knew they would need to have a talk about this activity.

It was about three hours later, Stan was still gone.

"So brother again please."said Mabel. "Uhhhhh Mabel I'm sorry but one a day is my limit, that activity is just so damn tiring."said Dipper hating himself for not being good enough for her. "Oh that's ok let's do something else, huh come on Dipper, lets go explore, or find something."said Mabel, she was acting cheery, but on the inside she was disappointed, I must not be good enough for him. "No why don't we go to another movie or something, we could go see the new..."Mabel had cut him short,"no Dipper lets just stay here."said Mabel, she had a weird glazed look in her eyes. She walked towards him and pushed him playfully onto the couch, she

turned on the tv and walked over to the couch, she sat down in Dippers lap and started kissing him. Dipper was surprised at first, but he soon returned her kisses, he started kissing her all over her body, she ripped off his shirt, and he did the same to hers. They had been doing this for a good Twenty minutes, before they finally stopped. Dipper was hard and Mabel had started to get wet, they both knew what was about to happen, so Dipper didn't try to fight it, they picked up their shirts and rocketed to their room.

They got there in three seconds flat and began to get undressed. "I'm so sorry Dipper I know you said you were tired."said Mabel. "No Mabel it's fine, it's funny I don't feel tired anymore, I just want you right now."said Dipper, he couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful teen body. They laid down on Dippers bed, and made love again. They knew this would be a new beginning, they had both found something they could enjoy together. "Mabel, let's do this every day, sound good?"asked Dipper. "I would like Nothing better than that Dipping sauce, but I guess I can't call you that now, cause I'm your dipping sauce."said Mabel obviously trying to make a joke. "Uhhhh Mabel do me a favor, and never say that again, that just sounded gross. The twins looked at each other and laughed.


	12. Forbidden secret

Hey guys, I just need to say one thing, fuck logic and time, I will be putting things like 1month later and stuff like that, I've decided they now live in Gravity falls, so deal with it, and this also means there might be schooling later, I think their parents will either be dead or something like that, sorry if this isn't what you wanted.

They woke up holding each other, in Dippers bed, Mabel was in a fluorescent green night gown with orange and blue puppy dogs playing basketball with lamas(I was trying to think as Mabel as possible?), while dipper was in a pair of boxer shorts. They stared at each other and started to make out. They kept going like this until, Mabel climbed on top of Dipper, She laid down on him her boobs pushing against his bare skin. They heard a knocking at the door,"hey Guys ya wanna go do something, Stan isn't here, so we don't have to work Wendy behind the closed door. Mabel looked at her brother scared. "Hold on Wendy don't come in."Dipper yelled, his voice cracking as he did. Mabel giggled and Dipper playfully gave her the finger. Mabel got off her brother as quietly as possible, but the bed still creaked some and Wendy noticed it, she started to open the door felling a bit suspicious and Mabel knew there was only one thing to do, she reached under Dippers bed and Pulled out the device, Dippers eyes widened and he said "mother fu..." "FLOWER CANNON."yelled Mabel at the top of her lungs.

Wendy walked into the room and saw a weird scene, Mabel was in a "Colorful" nightgown holding what looked like a bazooka,while Dipper was covered in a variety of of flowers, he was thankful for the flowers, because now Wendy couldn't see his boxers. She grabbed Mabel's arm and walked out the room. They got to the kitchen before Wendy let go of her hand. "Mabel why are you in a see through nightgown, I know you have a brother complex but come on, it's like you want him to find out."Wendy said. "Umm Wendy, there's something I should tell you..

"YOU DID WHAT!?"she yelled/asked. "Dammit, Wendy not so loud, Dipper didn't want you to know, so plz just keep your mouth shut about this."said Mabel. "Whatever you crazy little basterd." They started laughing just as Dipper got down stairs, he hadn't heard a word of the conversation. "What up guys."as he said this he hugged Wendy, who was only a little taller than him since he had hit his growth spurt(oh I forgot, Wendy is nineteen) he pecked Mabel's Cheek. She blushed and looked away, Wendy was looking at the twins lovingly, thinking that they would make a cute couple the shy, but bombastic Mabel and the smart and awkward, but reliable Dipper. "Uhh Earth to Wendy, why you Starring at me?"asked Dipper. "Nothing, nothing at all, let's go swimming, sound good?"asked Wendy. "Yeah, but we get to pick were, and you have to keep it a secret."said Dipper.

They left a few minutes later and headed into the woods, they walked for a while until they got to the spot. "Okay Wendy you have to trust us, there is an invisibility cloak over this whole place, so follow me closely."said Dipper, she grabbed his hand and said "lead me mystery boy.". Then Mabel grabbed his hand and shot Wendy a look"we will talk about this later."she seemed to say. Dipper took the two girls holding his hands and continUed, he turned right at rock that looks like a face, and had to backtrack when they got to the manotaurs Man-cave. It was about ten minutes later when they finally entered the invisible barrier as Mabel called it. They entered and Dipper silently cursed, in the middle of their private space was a few things that maybe shouldn't be there. Wendy ran for the small pond, stripping off most of her cloths as she ran, by the time she was halfway there she was only in a bathing suit, the water was so clear and clean, you could see right to the bottom, she was only inches from jumping in when Dipper Tackled her sideways. "I'm so sorry Wendy, but you would have turned into stone if you had touched the water, you have to eat one of these first."he pointed to a bush with a bunch big red berries.

~Meanwhile~

_Thank god he stopped her she almost got herself killed_,thought Mabel, who was busy cleaning up from her and Dippers "first Time" she was picking up an empty condom wrapper when she heard a weird sound behind her, holding the rapper behind her back she noticed Dipper on his back with blood pouring out his nose, she turned her head and Noticed Wendy scrambling to get her top out of the water with a "now" stone stick, Mabel ran to Wendy and pulled her sweater off and gave it to Wendy so she could hide herself, Dipper had passed out, and as Wendy was thanking Mabel she noticed what was in her left hand, Mabel tried to stuff it into her pocket, but Wendy stopped her and Slowly took it from Mabel who put up no resistance. She looked at what was in her hand then looked at Dipper, then at Mabel, then at her hand, she did this over and over again for a couple of minutes until she realized what her little buddies had done. Mabel sat there on the ground staring at her feet, Wendy had also passed out after she had figured out Dipper and Mabel's secret. Dipper woke up and saw Wendy on the ground, "damn I didn't mean to tackle her that hard, is she ok.."Dipper was stopped cold when he saw what was in Wendy's hand, the condom wrapper was still locked in her grip. "Mabel what happened?"asked Dipper. "Well."she explained what happened from the time he passed out forward. "Oh I'm sorry, this is all my fault isn't it?"asked Dipper. Mabel breathed in heavily, "no Dipper it's not, it's nobody's fault, we were bound to be found out by somebody, at least it was somebody we can trust."said Mabel. "Do you regret it?"asked Dipper. "No, I don't do you?"asked Mabel. "Nope, why should I, lots of guys fall for girls, I just happened to fall for my sister."said Dipper a smile was forming on his face. Mabel looked up and saw that he meant it, "that's really sweet Dip, do you mean it?"she asked. Dipper caressed his sister and kissed her lips,"does that answer your question?"Dipper asked.

Dipper threw Wendy over his shoulders and they walked back home, Stan still wasn't home. "Dipper I'm getting worried, he hasn't been home for a few days."said Mabel, they had laid Wendy down on the couch and were working on how they would explain it to her. "Mabel I'm sure he's fine, he's a grown man, he can take care of himself."said Dipper. "Okay, but what do we do about her?"she asked. Dipper thought for a minute and snapped his fingers, "Mabel, go to the room and ask Nepter(his magic desk)(and yes I do like adventure time) for my erasing rabbit."said Dipper. A few minutes later, Mabel walked back down stairs holding a bunny statue, and looking confused. "So when did you get this?"she asked. "Oh I just picked it up, it makes somebody forget everything that happened for about four hours."said Dipper, "I think it'll work, but she needs to be awake for it to work." They spent an hour trying to wake her until, Mabel had an idea, she went to the kitchen and got some bacon, she cooked it as fast as possible . When it was ready, she brought it to the couch and fanned it over Wendy's nose.

Wendy's eyes popped open. "Wendy, please do this one thing and everything will make sense."said Dipper. She nodded her head and let the item in her hand flutter to the ground. "Okay stare into the rabbit statues eyes for five seconds, and then sleep."said Dipper. Wendy did as she was asked, and after five seconds she fell into a deep sleep. "Phew that was a close one, we have got to be more careful In the future." "Agreed, but she also knows that were more than brother and sister, after this morning."said Mabel. Dipper breathed in heavily, "that's okay, she didn't seem freaked out until she saw the other thing." They hugged, They both blushed when Dipper kissed her. "I love you."they both whispered.


	13. Mystery girl

It was a few days later, they had found a note from Stan saying he was on vacation and would be back in about a week. "That's just like him, he goes on vacation and leaves us behind."said Dipper. "That's fine with me, we can have more fun alone anyways."said Mabel seductively. "Actually, Mabel I was thinking maybe we should go out to eat like at an actual restaurant, I mean as a trial run, see what people say."said Dipper rubbing the back of his neck. "Dipper are you asking me on a date?"Mabel asked, hugging her brother. Dipper blushed, he was still having a hard time seeing her as a girlfriend instead of as a sister, so the little things still made him blush, such as her randomly kissing him, the constant hugs, and the other things. "yeah I am, ."said Dipper smiling. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "are you okay with that Mabes?"he asked. "I would like nothing more."she replied.

Since it was already 3o'clock they just decided to go ahead and leave, Dipper was wearing a new black hoodie designed on the back with the bill cypher circle and some jeans, which were out of his comfort range, but he wanted to look nice for Mabel and he didn't think shorts would cut it. Mabel was wearing a pink miniskirt and a short sleeve Lace t-shirt. "Well are you ready for a good night with your brother?"Dipper asked. "Nope, but I am ready for a good night with my boyfriend."she said back. Dipper smiled and held out his hand to her, she took it and they were off, they took the cart into town. Dipper stopped at the Gravity falls bank to grab some cash, he had recently opened a bank account, now that Stan actually paid them a salary. They left the bank a few minutes later, Dipper asked her where she wanted to go. "I'm not sure, nowhere crowded, I don't want there to be a scene."she said sad that what they were doing was considered wrong, but she knew that she couldn't show that to Dipper, he was doing all of this for her. "Well how about we go to your favorite restaurant, and don't pretend you don't like it just because it's always crowded."said Dipper. He swung the cart around and headed to the newest restaurant in town, Olive Garden. They entered the Italian eatery and waited to be seated, when the hostess saw them she looked surprised, "hey aren't you two the pines twins?"the lady asked. "why yes we are, why do you ask."Dipper said, he was starting to feel nervous. "umm no reason, is it just you two or will there be more people coming?"she tried to ask nonchalantly, she was a little nervous, the attire of the young customers was not that of a brother and sister going out to eat, and the girl seemed a little too close to her brother. "hello, mam are you okay, you've just been standing there for a minute?"Dipper was becoming more and more worried by the second. "I'm sorry i was a little distracted, ill show you to your seat."

They sat down at a booth, they started by sitting together, but after a few awkward stares from the waitress and a few of the other customers Dipper got up and went to the other side. They waited for quite a while when a new man walked up and and asked."are you two related?" "yes we are, we already told this to are waitress, and the hostess."said Mabel who while also being embarrassed, was losing her patience. The man then asked,"are you two by any chance on a date with each other?" Dipper got up and sat by his sister again, he put his arm around her and replied,"yes we are, you got a problem with that Sir?"Dipper answered. "well i am the manager, and I am sorry, but you will have to leave, we do not serve incest couples, please exit the establishment immediately.

They were sitting outside the shack, the engine on the cart was still running. Mabel had been crying, she had managed to keep it together until they exited the restaurant, but when they got outside she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Dipper walked Mabel up the stairs and laid her down on the bed, he pulled the covers over her shoulders, and started to walk over to his own bed, but Mabel grabbed his hoodie tail. He turned around and saw her holding up the blanket, he took off his hoodie and jeans and climbed in with her, they fell asleep holding each other.

"Dudes dudes hey little dudes wake up, we got a problem."said soos. Dipper opened his eyes and saw the handyman stareing down at him. Dipper looked over and saw Mabel still snoozing, his eyes went wide,"this isn't what it looks like."Dipper lied. Soos had just seemed to notice that the twins were sleeping next to each other. "oh did one of you guys have like a bad dream or something?"he asked. Mabel half woke up, she kissed Dipper and went back to sleep. Dipper looked at Soos and blushed. "Dude don't know, don't wanna know, anyways, come look at the tv.

Dipper walked into the living room and looked at it, there was a weird white thing coming out of the screen, Dipper took a few steps back from the smokey hand. He started for the stairs to go get his journal, when the hand shot out and grabbed him, Soos grabbed his hands and tried to pull him out of the Smoke hand's grip, but to no avail. Mabel heard the comotion and without thinking grabbed their journal and headed downstairs, when she saw the weird scene that was unfolding in front of her she gasped, a strange white hand had her brother, so she did the only logical thing, she threw the book at it. Her plan might have worked but her aim was a little off she ended up hitting Dipper square in the middle of his forehead. "ow, dammit Mabel that hurt."said Dipper still struggling to escape the hands grasp. Soos was losing his grip on Dipper and knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he slipped."Sorry dude i cant hold on much longer."said Soos. "Wait i have an idea, since its trying to pull us into its world, lets return the favor."yelled Dipper over the growing sound of static. "yes lets do it."Soos fist pumped with his free hand. Mabel came over to were they were struggling and grabbed her brothers free hand. "on the count of three, one, two, Three! they all pulled as hard as they could. The hand became a figure and eventually it just came out the screen, Soos and Mabel fell backwards, while the Ghostly figure was laying on top of Dipper both passed out. Mabel gasped as the figure turned into a beautiful girl she was wearing a hat just like Dippers and Jeans, Her shirt was one of those that only came down to the belly button(don't know the technical term), her hair was a beautiful snowy white, not like an old persons, more like a white blond. Mabel was Stunned, this girl was their age and way Beautiful, she noticed the girls breasts something she wished she hadn't done, they were a full cup size bigger than her own, so in a few words, Mabel was extremely jealous. Dippers eyes fluttered open, and so did the mystery girl's. "Hello my names Dipper."he managed to stammer out, he could hardly talk, not only because of what just happened but also because this girl was so Beautiful. The girl laughed and said,"Well I'm Rachel and you know what, I'm glad my savior was a cute boy like you. Dipper blushed, Mabel clenched her fists, and Soos gave him a thumbs up sign. "so what happens now?"they all seemed to ask.

**Well guys this ends the chapter, who is this mysteriouse girl, where is she from, can Dipper resist her advances, and can Mabel refrain from hitting her new rival.**


End file.
